


Blue Ajisai

by shizuka93



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: M/M, Melancholy, hanakotoba
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 17:59:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8456317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shizuka93/pseuds/shizuka93
Summary: 「Inconstante」 「Arrogante」 「Insensível」 「Está com frio?」





	

Algo havia mudado de maneira moderadamente brutal em Watanuki. Como uma folha que cai sobre um lago, lançando ondas que deslizam mansamente pela superfície até as margens e devastadoramente revolvem os sedimentos do fundo.

Fisicamente, era imencionável a mudança. A cara feia e pálida, o corpo esguio, tudo se reportava ao seu eu de dezessete anos. Doumeki achava hilário, mas de uma maneira fascinante, que, mesmo quando Watanuki se vestia ou se portava de maneira pomposa, ele ainda tinha problemas em domar completamente seus próprios cabelos, assim como tinha há uma década. A rebeldia de uma mecha específica bem na parte de trás de sua cabeça parecia também ter parado no tempo.

Ultimamente, quando faz uma visita, Doumeki faz suas entradas naquela loja pela lateral, por um costume que não é bem somente isso. A porta da frente é para clientes. E estes encontram o dono substituto a sua espera já encarnado num personagem que lhe é custoso compreender, como que parte de um pacote todo embalado em fumaça e sombras e  _wagashi_  e um jogo de chá já supitando vapor perfumado, feito para ludibriar e esconder o que há por baixo.

Quando entra pela lateral, é como entrar diretamente pelos bastidores. A ilusão da encenação não é capaz de enganá-lo.

O que não havia mudado era que Watanuki ainda era extremamente doméstico, e Doumeki considera de uma sorte imensa quando o flagra com as barras das calças enroladas e usando getas enquanto usa a mangueira para refrescar as plantas ou trás um lenço amarrado na cabeça e supervisiona a limpeza dos muitos cômodos e dos painéis de divisória. Há algo de nostálgico em tudo isso, até que Watanuki nota sua presença e cruza os braços e o fita com o costumeiro desprezo. E ele empina o nariz, deixando bem exposta a curva de seu pescoço magro, como que o oferecendo.

E Doumeki sente esta imagem mais familiar do que Watanuki gostaria que fosse.

Tivesse passado aqueles últimos dez anos fora da loja, que tipo de adulto teria Watanuki se tornado? Tivesse terminado a escola, arranjado um emprego chato de escritório, fosse arrastado para saideiras pós-expediente pelos colegas do trabalho, deixasse para trás aquela afeição estúpida por Kunogi e se casasse com uma moça que conheceu num encontro arranjado. Watanuki a teria feito feliz, porque assim ele era, todo agrados e cuidados e preocupação para com as pessoas que importavam.

Watanuki perdeu o costume de gritar. Aprendeu a ser sedutor e agradável na conversa. Perdeu metade daquela quentura convidativa, que atraía de crianças a raposas folclóricas, e a substituiu por algo frio e impessoal, como um vaso de decoração ou uma porcelana festiva.

Doumeki revive certa cena na copa do departamento de etnologia, a primeira de muitas que viriam pelos meses seguintes, debatendo se deveria falar a respeito com Watanuki. Dizer que experienciou algo semelhante com Kunogi depois da cerimônia de graduação da escola, embora com sabor muito mais amargo do que a doçura pueril de Tsuyuri. Engoliu todos esses pensamentos com o sake que quase transbordava do  _ochoko_ , e pensou se Watanuki não teria finalmente posto as mãos em algo capaz de deixá-lo bêbado.

Todas elas lhe davam coisas que se supunha ser para outra pessoa. Ele era um intermediário, uma válvula de escape. E isso machucava pelos motivos errados.

Watanuki vem descendo o corredor, carregando numa bandeja petiscos que há anos ele mesmo não tem o privilégio de escolher os ingredientes com as próprias mãos. Brotos de samambaia-japonesa que ele mesmo gostaria de ter colhido, os nabos que gostaria de ter escolhido para o  _daikon_ , o bonito seco que apreciaria ter inspecionado zelosamente. Nestas horas, Doumeki pensa se não está roubando um bando de experiências que Watanuki poderia ter vivido.

É estúpido, e de uma arrogância tamanha, pensar assim. Um desserviço aos desejos e escolhas de Watanuki. Mas Doumeki não pode evitar aquela pequena amargura que teima em se instalar.

Watanuki se senta, murmura irritado qualquer coisa que Doumeki faz de conta ignorar enquanto pergunta pelo  _bourbon_ , e Doumeki quase sente saudades da gritaria que nunca vem. Watanuki se tornou mordazmente mal-humorado. Cínico. Apático. Às vezes, inclina assim o corpo e deixa que o  _changshan_  mal abotoado ou o  _haori_  deslizem por seus ombros magros, e ele não é nada além de uma presença vazia, como um jovem epicurista numa pintura clássica. Apenas lá, por nenhum propósito além de ser uma exibição bonita para os olhos.

De vez em quando, ele tem esse olhar muito, muito dolorido, e Doumeki o acha um sopro de ar fresco. Se acha um pouco cruel por isso.

Watanuki queda em silêncio quando nota que Doumeki está movendo a bandeja que se interpõe entre eles. Não é como se já não estivesse quieto pela maior parte da noite, mas seu silêncio se torna mais atento. Ele está observando Doumeki com aqueles olhos apagados, distantes, que só mudam quando exibem um pouco de dor. Não há dor, mas há irritação. Curiosidade. Ele observa Doumeki se aproximar, e franze as sobrancelhas quando o outro levanta umas das mãos para pousar em seu ombro. O  _changshan_  de motivos florais que se deslizou para mostrar um pouco de pele, Doumeki o desliza até o limite dos botões e acaricia com o polegar a pele desnuda. Doumeki tem o corpo aquecido pelos vários copos de bebida que tomou naquela noite e, por isso, o contraste com a frieza em Watanuki o desconcentra por meio segundo.

\- Que pensa que está fazendo? - pergunta Watanuki, muito baixo, com a voz grave. Doumeki não o responde.

Ao invés disso, percorre os dedos do ombro até a curva do pescoço de Watanuki, pressiona levemente o polegar em sua garganta, nota satisfeito o tropeço no pulsar sob sua palma. Watanuki estreita os olhos, como que intentando ser ameaçador, mas sua respiração se torna muito superficial. E Doumeki se pergunta se realmente não teria ficado bêbado, porque há algo de uma rudeza não intencional, pouco fluida, impaciente, na maneira como sua mão vai parar nos cabelos rebeldes de Watanuki e sua boca vai em direção à dele. Doumeki quase se sente como um carro desgovernado, sem rumo, batendo com tudo numa mureta na estrada, porque o primeiro contato tem mais dentes do que gostaria. Afasta poucos centímetros para se recompor, e sua boca está experimentando a bochecha de Watanuki e pairando tentativamente em seu lábios. Doumeki sente gosto de sangue, não mais forte que o de álcool, e ele pensa que viu Watanuki comer muito pouco, mesmo durante o jantar.

\- Não está se alimentando direito – ele diz, sem realmente separar os lábios dos do outro, e logo as mãos de Watanuki o estão empurrando energicamente.

\- Que pensa que está fazendo? - ele repete a pergunta, sua voz ainda mais baixa que antes, e Doumeki pensa se imaginou o tom assustado por baixo da hostilidade.

\- Não imagino que eu precise explicar.

Ele se afasta o bastante para conferir que tipo de cara Watanuki está fazendo, uma esperança muito pequena e tola em seu peito. Mas o que ele vê é uma expressão dolorida. Ela é, no entanto, diferente da usual, e Doumeki sabe que, naquele momento, Watanuki não está pensando em Yuuko, ou em Kunogi, naquele outro que é a mesma existência que a sua, ou nas outras crianças que só passam por mais e mais situações terríveis.

\- O que é?

\- Eu que pergunto. - Watanuki fechou as mãos em punhos. - Que pensa – e ele acerta em cheio um soco no peito de Doumeki – que – outro soco – está – outro soco – fazendo? Doumeki!

Mas Doumeki só pode balançar a cabeça, mesmo quando Watanuki está engasgando seu nome. E ele segura Watanuki pelos ombros com um pouco mais de rigor, e logo o está inclinando até que Watanuki esteja totalmente repousando as costas no piso de madeira, as pernas pendendo do corredor elevado sem que seus pés descalços alcancem a grama. Doumeki está desfazendo o restante de seus botões em formato de pérola, sem realmente qualquer intenção de ir além do que já está fazendo. Ele apenas está pensando em metaforicamente desnudar Watanuki da armadura que ele sempre pareceu portar, mesmo quando caminhavam lado a lado, provocando um ao outro, ou almoçavam junto de Kunogi no pátio da escola. Watanuki estremece quando o ar noturno toca em sua pele nua, e Doumeki pensa no quanto sua palidez parece brilhar sob a lua.

\- Está... - Watanuki soluça – Está fazendo isso por pena?

Aquilo pega Doumeki de uma surpresa tal, que ele abre a boca por um momento, mas nada consegue dizer. Não é pena. Como ele pode pensar que é pena? Doumeki gosta de pensar que nunca foi inclinado a esses sentimentos mesquinhos, como pena ou autossatisfação. Ele balança a cabeça.

\- Sabe que não. Não depois de tanto tempo. Nunca, você entendeu?

Mas a expressão de Watanuki não se suaviza.

\- Sabe que Kohane me conta tudo?

Aquilo não era realmente algo que ele esperava ouvir.

\- Você sabe sobre mim e Tsuyuri – não foi uma pergunta, mas Doumeki precisa preencher o silêncio, saber no que Watanuki está pensando. E pela primeira vez desde muito tempo, ele pode ver um brilho nos olhos no outro. Como sempre esteve lá quando ele falava do que mais importava.

\- Eu fico feliz em saber que estão seguindo adiante. Eu disse a ela que não há por que se prender a mim. - E ele olha muito atentamente para Doumeki, e Doumeki pode vislumbrar a calidez de que sente tanta falta. Watanuki repousa as mãos em seus braços e aperta com firmeza, como que para reassegurá-lo, para confortá-lo. - O mesmo vale para você.

\- O que quer dizer?

\- Não há razão para se prender a mim. Eu aprecio mais que tudo no mundo que você se disponha a vir até aqui, mesmo quando não está precisando de ajuda, só para me fazer companhia ou trazer notícias de um mundo a que nunca realmente pertenci mas sinto uma espécie de nostalgia a respeito. Mas não pense, nem por um momento, que eu voltaria atrás e faria as coisas diferentes. Foi uma escolha que fiz há muito tempo, e jamais me arrependi.

Doumeki pousa brandamente os dedos sobre a bochecha de Watanuki. Sua pele está bem mais quente que antes. Ele a acaricia muito suavemente.

\- Eu sei.

\- Então...

\- Mas não pense que faço por você.

Desta vez, Doumeki acha o resultado bem mais satisfatório. Os lábios de Watanuki estão tremendo, mas ele sabe que não é de frio.

Não há a amargura de Kunogi, ou a doçura de Tsuyuri. O sabor do álcool que ingeriram também não está tão pungente quanto antes. É uma meia verdade quando ele diz que não é por Watanuki, mas também o seria se ele dissesse que era por si mesmo. É pelos dois, pelo bem daquele pequeno espaço onde os sentimentos dos dois se interseccionam. Pelo que tiveram, pelo que têm. Pelo que provavelmente nunca terão.

Porque, às vezes, Doumeki se sente mais deixado para trás do que sente estar abandonando Watanuki naquele lugar que é mais um bolso no tempo e seguindo em frente com sua vida. Eles eram amigos, não eram? Doumeki gosta de pensar que sim.

Talvez um dia Doumeki se case, tenha filhos, consiga uma cadeira importante na universidade, oriente jovens brilhantes e cheios de sonhos, segure nos braços seus netos e bisnetos e morra repentinamente enquanto toma um sake na varanda, à luz da lua minguante. Doumeki pensa nisso, às vezes, e pensa que morreria feliz, com uma vida completa.

Doumeki pensa nisso e se sente meio patético.

Se sente meio vazio.

Porque lhe parece um tanto injusto esperarem que ele simplesmente siga em frente, construa uma vida ao redor de um espaço oco e impreenchível, tentando fazer de conta que não está faltando algo.

É só um pouquinho enlouquecedora a ideia.

Doumeki se separa minimamente de Watanuki. Com alguma delicadeza, que gostaria de ter demonstrado um pouco mais cedo, encosta a testa corada bem sobre a protuberância pouco confortável da clavícula do outro. Tudo bem. Se é desconfortável, significa que ainda estão vivos.

\- Não vai me dizer que, justo agora, vai começar a bancar o solitário?

E Doumeki sorri.

\- Quem sabe. Talvez eu me anime se abrir aquela garrafa da segunda prateleira, de baixo para cima.

Watanuki estala a língua.

\- Está pensando que sou seu servo, por acaso? Vá para casa e beba do seu próprio estoque.

\- Mais uma porção daquele _daikon_ também cairia bem.

\- Certo, certo. O que precisar para me livrar de você.

E, no entanto, por muito tempo, nenhum dos dois se moveu. Como se decidissem que, por muito tempo ainda, não iriam a lugar algum.

Não ainda.

 


End file.
